The present invention relates to a self-closing invisible hinge.
The invisible hinge of the present invention is generally of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,271 issued on Oct. 9, 1928 to J. Soss. The advantages of the invisible hinge of the type noted are well known in the art. However, in some applications, it is desirable that the hinge be self-closing. A self-closing structure for such a hinge is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,280 issued on Oct. 17, 1961 to J. P.Stein. That structure, however, utilizes a complex hydraulic piston and spring combination in which regulation of the closure and latching rates are controlled via adjustable valves. The valves are a part of the hydraulic mechanism which is mounted in a cavity in the associated member of the door and wall combination. The valves, however, require an enlarged cavity portion enclosed by a removable cover plate which must be removed for access and replaced. In the present invention a simple hinge closure structure is provided utilizing a spring and an adjustment rod. The adjustment rod is selectively operable for varying the compression of the spring whereby the rate of closure can be adjusted. One end of the adjustment rod is fixed to and easily, externally accessible at one of the hinge members. The adjustment rod has an end structure such that it can be threaded more or less into a cooperating member by a common tool, i.e. Allen wrench, screw driver, etc. whereby the adjustment can be made. Thus the present invention provides a simple self-closing invisible hinge construction in which the closure rate can be selectively adjusted by a readily, externally accessible member.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and unique self-closing invisible hinge structure.
It is another object to provide a new and unique self-closing invisible hinge having a simple construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and unique self-closing invisible hinge having a construction by which the closure force can be selectively adjustable by means readily accessible and external from the associated door and/or wall.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and unique self-closing invisible hinge utilizing the compression of a spring to provide the closure force with the magnitude of the spring compression and hence closure force being selectively variable through a member readily, externally accessible at the hinge.